There's The Silver Lining I've Been Looking For
by MrsMalfoy17
Summary: "They are happy, finally." It took her a second to realize he had said that to her. "Yeah, finally." Hermione agreed looking at the newlyweds dancing on the dance floor. "So when are you going to be?" Draco asked her. H.P. Belongs to J.K. Rowling, I just play with her characters.
1. Chapter 1

**The Wedding**

* * *

The wedding was in ten minutes and Ginny was having second thoughts.

"I don't know 'mione what if he doesn't show up? What if he decides that he would rather have a veela or what if he runs off with a witch from the Holy Harpies? Or what-"

"If he is thinking you ran off with Dean because you won't show up for your own wedding?" Hermione cut Ginny off.

"I would never!"

"Harry doesn't know that. Let's go Ginny it's your wedding! Put aside those thoughts and grab your bouquet the ceremony is about to start!"

"Alright get going the brides maids go first!"

Hermione left Ginny in the preparation room and gave the pianist the signal to start the wedding march.

"You're next" a voice said in her ear.

"If one more person says that to me I will hex them." she replied.

"Well I'll make sure Draco is the next one to say that to you" Ron chuckled.

"Oh shut it you fool, lets get going."

Hermione took Ron's arm and they both started down the isle. When they got to the end they separated, Hermione moved to the left side and Ron moved to the right side, right next to Harry, who was already standing there with a excited look on his face but nervousness filling his eyes. He was dressed handsomely with a black suit and his hair all ruffed up like always.

The ceremony was being held on the beach outside of Fleur and Bill's cottage. The seats were set to face the setting sun and there was an arch decorated with shells and thin white sheets where the Ministry official and the couple was to stand during the ceremony. The bridemaids were standing to the right wearing green long flowing dresses and the men were standing to the right with green boutonnieres pinned on the pocket of their cream colored suit jackets.

Hermione gave him a reassuring smile and looked at the people attending. All the Weasleys were there and a few Hogwarts professors and alumni. The seats were full and these were only close friends and relatives. Harry made sure that his wedding would not be something the entire wizarding community will attend, just family, although this family seemed like the entire wizarding community. Hermione then focused her attention to the people following after her. There was Ron's girlfriend Elisabeth arm in arm with Draco, Luna walking arm in arm with Neville, and behind them Fleur and Bill. The couples separated when they reached the front and the boys took Their spots next to Ron while the girls took their spots next to Hermione.

Then every one looked towards the entrance and there was Ginny being escorted by Mr. Weasley down the isle. Ginny was wearing a beautiful white gown that had green accents that matched Harry's eyes perfectly. Ginny was beaming and Mr. Weasley looked close to tears. Ginny reached the front in record time, even Harry seemed to be a bit surprised by how fast she reached the end of the aisle. Mr. Weasley shook Harry's hand and after giving Ginny a quick peck on her cheek, he found his seat in the front row next to Mrs. Weasley.

"Please be seated" the Ministry Official said in a deep booming voice. "We have all gathered here today to witness the union of Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley in marriage. If there are any reasons to stop this union speak now or forever hold your peace."

Harry looked up and dared anyone to speak up. When no one seemed to want to interrupt, the official went on, after they each exchanged vows and shared a sweet kiss the official spoke up, "I now present you Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

Everyone was clapping. As Harry and Ginny walked out of the garden and into the tent where the reception was to be held. Hermione and Ron followed and then the others followed too.

The tent was white with touches of green flowers and sheer green sheets that hung from the tops of the white Chinese lanterns that floated in the air. There where round tables surrounding the dance floor and a beautiful green and white cake sitting in a corner.

"Congrats you two! I'm so excited for the both of you!" gushed Hermione when she engulfed the newly weds into a hug.

"You take care of her." Ron said in a serious voice, but his teasing smile showed that he was glad both his best mate and sister were finally happy. After holding each other in a large group hug the four of them let go and allowed others to engulf the newly weds in hugs.

"Oi, Granger, not trying to ditch your date now are you?" Draco's voice was close to Hermione's left ear.

"Calm your tits, Malfoy. Let's go find our seats." Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and lead him towards the table that was specifically for the brides maids and best men.

Hermione dropped Draco's hand once they found their seats.

After the day Harry and the golden trio escaped from Malfoy Manor, Draco escaped as well and asked his aunt if he can join the order. After that for the rest of the war Draco fought for the light side, he later became an auror and helped track down the death eaters that got away after the last battle in Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione and Ron also became aurors in order to help out the order and catch any new threat to the wizarding world. Draco and Harry became good friends during the training and when Ron was thrown into action with Draco and when Draco saved his life, Ron became close friends with him too. Hermione though, didn't trust him, until she was partnered up with Draco on mission for the order. He jumped in front of Hermione when a particularly nasty curse was headed her way. Draco was in a coma for about 6 months. During that time Hermione would visit him everyday at the hospital and now three months after he woke they became close friends.

"They are happy finally." It took her a second to realize he had said that to her.

"Yeah, finally." Hermione agreed looking at the couple dancing on the dance floor.

"So when are you going to be?" Draco asked her

"I am happy" Hermione responded quite quickly. So quickly, in fact, that Draco didn't believe a word she said.

"He's here you know, he's been looking your way this whole time" Draco took hold of her hand again.

"I'm sure he's looking at that lovely witch sitting in the next table" Hermione huffed. But stole a glance in the direction Draco was looking.

She locked eyes with him. He smiled, that million galleon smile.

"Still think he's looking at the veela in the next table?" Draco's voice startled Hermione and she looked away from the pair of soft brown eyes to the cool grey eyes sitting next to her.

"Shut it!" She snapped at him. Letting go of his hand she lowered her eyes at her plate and started eating the food that had appeared in their previously empty plates.

"He doesn't look very happy with me" Draco informed her.

Looking up Hermione noticed that he was staring daggers at Draco. "Maybe if you stopped trying to make it look like we are a couple he won't be so angry."

"Well you know he doesn't exactly have a claim on you so I can act however I please" Draco slung his arm around Hermione.

"Malfoy you wanker, what do you think your playing at?" Hermione tried to wiggle out from under his arm, but Draco had a different idea. Using his foot he pulled Hermione's chair closer and his arm pulled her upper body closer so that to anyone not sitting in their table would think that they are just a cuddling couple.

"Back to Malfoy, love?" Draco whispered into her ear.

"Oh look, I didn't know those veelas were onto girls" Hermione made a face "they should get a room" at this Draco almost broke his neck by the speed in which his neck turned.

Taking this opportunity Hermione ducked out from Draco's embrace and sat in the next chair.

"Now Hermione that wasn't very nice" Draco's voice drifted back to her ears. "getting my hopes up like that"

"You are such a pervert Draco."

"You love this pervert"

"Oh shut up"

* * *

"May I have this dance?"

"Why yes young gentleman" Hermione smiled up at a slightly buzzed Draco.

Hermione got up and held on to Draco's hand in a death grip, the world was spinning under her. "Draco make the floor stop spinning!" she pulled on his hand.

"I told you the third bottle was more than enough, but no, the brilliant witch just had to prove a point and drink the fourth bottle all on her own" Draco smiled at her.

"I like it when you smile" Hermione ignored everything Draco had said before he smiled at her.

Draco shot her another easy smile and helped her gain her bearings again.

When she felt like the world had finally stopped spinning, she loosened her grip on Draco's hand and lead the way towards the dance floor.

"C_an you feel the love tonight, the peace the evening brings_"

"Don't spin so fast" Hermione mumbled into Draco's chest as he slowly swayed their bodies with the music.

Hermione felt his chuckle start at his stomach and slowly work it's way up to the top of her head where his chin was resting.

"That's not funny" Hermione looked up at him and gave him a scolding look he just gave her a smile and she rested her head on his chest again.

"May I cut in?" a deep voice asked behind Hermione. Draco's grip on Hermione's waist tensed for a second.

"If the lady wishes it" he replied in a hard tone.

After hearing his tone Hermione turned to see Oliver Wood standing behind her, his hair was ruffled like he had been running his fingers through his hair and his tie was loosened and the two top buttons of his shirt were undone.

"Yes" she found herself responding.

Draco gave her a weird look and then let go of her waist and disappeared off the dance floor.

"He didn't look too happy" Oliver spoke into her ear.

"Your nervous, why?" Hermione responded after choosing to not think about Draco's strange behavior until later.

"Well one, I didn't want to anger your boyfriend, but I think I did anyway. And two, I didn't know if you were going to turn me down" Oliver whispered.

Hermione let out a small giggle. "Draco is not my boyfriend. What would give you that idea?" Hermione slurred. "and I would never turn you down" she said in a slightly lower voice.

"Your drunk" he said.

"Drunk not dumb"

"Never dumb, just impulsive"

Oliver gave her a smile remembering the many times they said those phrases to each other. He missed those days, when she would go to balls with him, and return home with him. Hoping to get his Hermione back he held on to her and continued swaying to the music making sure she didn't get too dizzy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Conversations**

* * *

"Details please!" Ginny's voice drifted out of the speaker of Hermione's phone

"You looked absolutely gorgeous, Harry looked incredibly handsome, the decorations were beautiful and Draco got the cake done on time." Hermione told Ginny.

"Well I know that, I mean after Harry and I left for our honey moon!" Ginny exclaimed

"Oh, well, umm are you sure you don't want to know until after you enjoyed your honey moon?"

"Hermione, your hiding something, tell me, did aunt Muriel do something?"

"Alright I'll tell you." hermione let out a sigh, "Your dear aunt Muriel was droning on and on about the Slytherin colors, she criticized everything, from the color of the napkins to Harry's awful hair."

"Well that's expected"

"Yes, but this time Molly and her were so drunk they began arguing about who threw a better wedding and it quickly became physical"

"Oh god, was there a lot of people around?"

"A small crowd, thankfully Draco and George stepped in and managed to pull them off each other"

"Well so much for the perfect wedding."

"Ginny! Of course it was the perfect wedding! You married the love of your life! If that's not the perfect wedding than what is?" Hermione shouted into the phone as she walked out of her living room and into the kitchen of her flat.

"No, you're right 'Mione" Ginny's voice followed Hermione. "I was being foolish, but tell me who do you think might have won if Draco and George didn't get involved?"

"Molly, of course" Hermione laughed at the memory of Molly Weasley defending her daughter.

"So, 'Mione on a different note Harry has had news that you didn't leave the wedding on your own either" Ginny stated, Hermione could just picture the smile she wore.

"Well I wasn't going to tell you anything until after you return but since Harry Potter is such a gossip I might as well tell you now." Hermione grabbed a small sauce pan and started throwing ingredients inside.

"Well Draco and I were dancing and Olie cut in-"

"So he's back to Oli huh?" Ginny cut in

"Gin."

"Alright sorry, continue"

After setting another pot on her stove and started boiling pasta she continued

"Anyway, Oli cut in and well, we both realized how lonely we are without each other" Ginny sighed

"I know I know, it's the reason we broke up because he would leave me here while he went off to play international games and I would feel lonely, but this time its different you know, then we knew we had someone, you know, we knew we had each other, and now we know that we are lonely. Now we see our empty apartments and know that's how they will be."

"Well 'Mione, if your happy that's all that matters." Ginny said in an almost tired voice "Although, you can always date any other wizard, you don't have to settle for Oliver, I mean Oliver is a great guy but still, there are tons of hot single young wizards who would love to have Hermione Granger date them." Ginny said in an almost excited tone. "But, if you are dead set on Oliver well, I won't say I approve but if that's what you want, go for it.

"Thanks for the support, Gin" Hermione grumbled

"Hey, I liked Oliver he was great, until the tabloids started printing all those things last year and you started crying every time he played out of town" Ginny defended herself

"Gin is right Hermione, Oliver was great up until he had my best mate crying her eyes out in my living room every time another article was printed about him cheating while he was out of town." Harry's voice joined into the conversation.

"Thanks Harry I was dying to know your opinion" Hermione bit back

"Well Gin I think we may have ticked off 'Mione, you should say bye and get back into this lovely bed" Harry's voice rang through Hermione's kitchen

"Oh gods, I could have gone my whole life with out hearing that"

"I have to get back to my husband, but this conversation is not over yet" Ginny told her "I'll see you soon take care 'Mione"

"Yeah sure." Hermione grumbled back,

After she hung up the phone she looked at her finished pasta, and although it looked absolutely mouthwatering she had lost her appetite after hearing of Harry and Ginny's activities and stored her pasta in the fridge for later.

Right now she needed some one to take her mind off the conversation she just had with Ginny, picking up the phone she started dialing.

"I have a bottle of firewhiskey ready, and I'll cancel any plans I had for tonight" Draco's voice drifted from Hermione's phone before she even had to tell him what she needed.

"Right I'm on my way"

* * *

**I know this chapter is short, it's a filler chapter, I need it in order for the story keep going smoothly.**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Kind**

* * *

"Can I have your bottle if you're not going to finish it?" Hermione slurred from her spot on the floor

Draco looked over at her empty bottle of firewhiskey that was on the floor and then at his, it wasn't even halfway to being finished.

"I think that is enough for you, your going to have a raging head ache tomorrow morning." He stood up from the couch and crouched down in front of her. "You still haven't told me why I had to cancel a date tonight." He tried looking into her eyes trying to figure out why she was drinking so much on a Sunday night.

Looking up from the floor Hermione gasped, "You had a date? Draco why didn't you tell me!" Hermione tried to get up from her spot on the floor but her legs got tangled up in the blanket that she was wrapped in and she smacked right into the floor a seconds later. "Qw!" was all Draco could hear her say through the blankets, she was saying some thing else too but Draco couldn't comprehend what she was saying since the blankets muffled her words and she was speaking into the floor.

"Told you, you have had enough for tonight" He helped her up and started steering her to the guest bedroom "I think you and I will talk about your reason for getting drunk tomorrow after we have cured your hangover." He managed to tuck her into the bed before she tried to reach for his bottle again.

"Thank you, Draco" She said after getting comfortable in the bed.

"For what exactly?" He asked as the candles in the room slowly dimmed as he waved his hand around the room. But he never did get his answer because when he turned back towards the bed she was fast asleep.

* * *

Hermione woke up with a pounding headache and very thirsty. She untangled herself from the blankets and sat up.

"Whoa" She managed to whisper as the world suddenly revolved all around her and her stomach decided that it no longer wanted to keep whatever was inside it for long. She ran into the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl.

"You look like crap" Draco's voice drifted from behind her as she crouched over the toilet.

"Shut up" was all Hermione managed to croak back before she ducked her head back over the toilet.

"Come here" Draco pulled her up and wiped her mouth with a towel, after he was sure she wasn't about to spit up on him, and gave her a small vial with a foul smelling potion.

Hermione grimaced when she saw it but drank the potion nonetheless. "Thanks" Hermione smiled at him after she drank the potion and her head and stomach immediately started to feel better.

Giving her a smile Draco left her alone in the bathroom so she can freshen up.

Hermione brushed her teeth showered and changed into a fresh change of clothes that was stored in Draco's guest room. He had a bunch of extra clothing that Hermione, Harry and Ron have left behind at his house after spending the night at his flat, or Bat Cave as he like to call it, He has a love for batman after Hermione and Harry introduced him to movies and other muggle entertainment.

"So are you going to tell me why I had to cancel my date last night?" Draco finally spoke after Hermione finished her pancakes. He had been watching her take an eternity to eat, this only happens when she is upset or not hungry.

"You could have told me you had a date I wouldn't have shown up." Hermione told him.

"Well you seemed pretty upset last night" was all he told her.

"Draco, I have no idea what to do, I want to date Oliver I really do, but I can't take the stress of a long distance relationship on top of all the stress the auror office has been giving us lately."

"So don't date him."

"But I like him"

"God woman! Make up your mind!" Draco suddenly exclaimed. "I don't know how you can live like that, all of your kind they can never make up their mind just choose one thing and go with it"

Hermione just stared up at Draco, who was running his fingers through his hair, and couldn't seem to form any kind of response. "My kind?" She finally sputtered, then, "What do you mean by that Malfoy MY KIND?" she stood up from her seat so suddenly that her chair was knocked back and tumbled to the floor.

"No, wait, Hermione you go it all wrong I meant woman, not, wait that came out bad too-"

"See you later, Malfoy." Hermione disapperated with a loud pop. Leaving Draco alone in his kitchen thinking that Hermione was going to kill him next time he saw her, she was probably plotting his murder right now.

* * *

"Oli?" Hermione appeared in Oliver's flat. "Oli are you here?" She spoke out into the hallway.

"In here!" she heard a voice come from his room

Hermione walked into the room and noticed it was empty "Oli?" she spoke out again

"I'm in the shower" she heard him yell out, "care to join me?" she rolled her eyes.

"I'm good, I'll come back later, are you free later tonight?"

"Yeah I was about to ask you the same thing" he suddenly opened the door and enveloped her in a hug. "dinner?" he asked her after kissing her jaw.

"Yeah, can you keep off your wet" she said as she pushed him away from her. He just grinned at her and shook his wet hair at her. "Oli!"

He just chuckled at her, "I'll pick you up at seven"

"Alright, see you later then," She was about to lean in for a kiss when she pulled off the towel he had wrapped around his waist and used it to dry herself off. Giving him a saucy smile she wrapped it back around his waist but made sure to rub against him intimately. He groaned. With another smile she disappeared leaving Oliver with a hard on.

* * *

**Another short Chapter, just wanted to tell you all this is M rated. Things will get much more heated after this chapter so I'm giving you all a warning right now, I don't want any flames later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there I know I've been gone quite a while, my laptop broke so now I had to make do with an old and slow desktop. But not to worry I have a new chapter for you! Also i'm treating you all to a small lemon this time.**

* * *

"So she thought you called her a muggle born?"

"Yes the idiot thought I was referring to her blood and not to her sex"

"Mate, you do know she would have taken offense by either one of those"

"Yeah I know but still the first one was worst, especially coming from me"

Draco sat in Harry Potter's kitchen with a cold Muggle beer in his hand and two sympathetic Griffindors.

"Well mate, it won't be the first time she gets mad at you why are you stressing out about it so much?"

"Yeah I've never seen you so down in the dumps because of Mia" Harry added to Ron's previous comment

"You two are so thick!" Ginny's voice startled all three.

"Gin! I thought you were still sleeping?" Harry told his wife

"Harry Potter if it wasn't for the fact that poor Draco's heart is breaking at the moment I would have said something about having people over during our honeymoon!" Ginny almost yelled at Harry.

"What do you mean Malfoy's heart is breaking?" Ron asked dumbfounded

"Oh come on! Can't you see, Draco here has finally realized that he loves Mia so now he actually gets upset when they fight!" Ginny informed both her husband and brother who looked utterly lost "And you!" she turned her attention to Draco who was sputtering in her direction "When did you finally realize that Mia is the most beautiful woman to walk the earth? Apart from me of course" she added matter of factly.

"What are you-"

"I don't even-"

"Don't try to deny it Malfoy I could tell by the way you look at her!"

Draco sighed giving in he answered to Ginny, "Alright so maybe the wedding atmosphere could have made me develop some feelings for her"

"Oh come on mate, now that I think of it you have been pining away for her ever since the end of the war, if not before that too!" Harry exclaimed

"Alright so maybe there have been stirrings of some sort, for the woman in question," Draco started

"Oh come on!" Ginny exclaimed "Look Draco if you admit that those 'stirrings' are actual feeling s I could push Mia in the right direction and get her to admit her feelings too"

"She feels the same way?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Oh men are so blind!" Ginny uttered to herself "Of course you oaf, SO are you going to tell me or not?"

Draco looked at his two friends standing in the kitchen with him.

"It wouldn't hurt getting some help from Ginny" Ron told him

"Yeah, especially now that Mia is dating Wood." Harry added.

"Fine, Ginny I have more than stirrings for Granger"

"I knew it!" Ginny smiled at him "I'll help you out once you all let me enjoy my honeymoon"

Grumbling Draco and Ron left the small house in the middle of the meadow.

* * *

"'Mione, you're taking forever hurry up our reservations are at 8!"

Hermione heard Oliver's voice call out from her living room. Looking at the clock she keeps in her room Hermione realized that it was still 7:20. Rolling her eyes she slipped on her heels and opened the door to her room.

"I'm ready sir!" She snapped at Oliver.

"Right, well better get going then" Oliver turned and ignoring, or not quite catching on to Hermione's snappy retort, helped her slip on her coat and opened the door for her.

Oliver had chosen one of those well -known restaurants, again. Hermione hated them. They usually were swarming with paparazzi trying to take pictures of the famous couple_, "and now that we are back together they are going to have a field day"_, she thought.

Sure enough the moment Oliver pulled open the door for them they were bombarded by questions asking about their relationship. Oliver sent them a polite smile and said, "No comment".

Hermione merely ducked her head and shoved her way into the restaurant. She detested the Press, when the war had ended, she, along with Harry and Ron were glorified as war heroes and now they have the status of celebrities. Sometimes she uses it to her benefit such as to promote magical Creature's rights, or any other charity benefit. Although when it comes to her personal life she can't seem to shake the Press away.

"Sorry about that next time I'll try to get a different place" Oliver told her as he waited for the Hostess to find his reservation.

"You always say that" Hermione reminded him.

"Well I promise it won't happen next time, okay pumpkin?" he gave her a slight smile.

Hermione hated when he called her Pumpkin. '_Well this isn't going as planned'. _After they were finally seated at a table, they waited for almost half an hour since Oliver made them get there way too early, Oliver was about to start conversation when a Quiddich friend of his decided that it could be okay if he just joined them for dinner. Hermione was put off this was supposed to be a date!

"Well this was fun guys, it was great meeting you Hermione!" the Wizard said to Hermione as he got up and walked away.

"So are you ready?" Oliver asked after Hermione stared at her watch.

A whole hour had gone by and her plate was barely touched but a glance at Oliver's and his friend's plate told her that she had spaced out when they started to talk quiddich. They had finished all their food.

"Umm, yeah I'm done" she lied hoping that maybe he had other plans for them tonight.

"Great are you going to want to take that with you?" He motioned at her plate.

"Yeah, please!" She told him thinking about finishing it the moment she got home.

This time after she put on her coat they dissapperated inside the restaurant instead of outside where the paparazzi was waiting for them. The second they landed in Oliver's flat Hermione felt her coat leave her body and Oliver's lips attach themselves to hers.

She returned his passionate kiss eagerly thinking, '_This night might actually be turning around'_ Oliver Pushed her against the closed door and his hands started roaming all over the sides of her body. Slowly while slipping his tongue into Hermione's mouth his hands caressed her back and slipped down to her arse, gripping it tightly he lifter her up against his hard body.

"Oh!" Hermione moaned as she crossed her legs behind his lower back and he grinded his hard cock against her wet heat.

Slowly he started kissing her neck as she slipped off his shirt and he paused his ministrations of a second to pull her dress off her body.

"Oli, please." She panted as he started to tease her by rubbing her clit outside of her panties. He let out a moan when she brought one of her hands down to rub his cock.

Finally he pushed her panties to the side and thrust inside of her. "Oh yes!" she hissed into his ear as he slowly slipped out of her and thrust in again. After her lips left his mouth Oliver pulled down her bra cups with his teeth and took a hard nipple into his mouth. Sucking on it gently and then nibbling on it a bit. Hermione moaned louder into his ear. Finally after teasing her for quite some time with his slow pace Hermione started meeting his thrust and urged him to go faster. Soon he was pounding her into the door and they were both moaning out loudly.

"Oh god, Oli, I'm..I'm coming!" she managed to gasp out as she threw her head bak against the door.

"Oh, Yes right behind you Steph!" Oliver called out as he came as well.

"What?!" Hermione asked when she heard him call her Steph.

"Oh crap, 'Mione I'm so sorry!" Oliver called out to her.

"No I think your just sorry I'm not Steph!" Hermione shouted at him as she gathered her discarded clothing and disappeared from his flat.

"'Mione, please let me explain!" Oliver was knocking on Hermione's door when she updated her wards to not let him apparate directly into her flat, and blocked her floo network.

"Go away Oliver I don't want to see you again!" she yelled out before putting a silencing charm on her door so she won't hear him outside.

After taking a shower and changing into a comfortable night gown Hermione drifted off into a restless sleep.

* * *

**I also wanted to add that the song mentioned in the first chapter is "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" by Elton John**


End file.
